1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to crystallization chambers and to apparatus and methods for conducting multiple crystal forming experiments.
2. Background of the Invention
There remains a need in the prior art for a fast, reliable, and cost-effective crystallization apparatus that enables a researcher to conduct multiple crystal forming experiments, with minimal set-up effort and small amounts of sample solutions. Small sample size is particularly important in protein crystallization, where the protein is scarce and very expensive, and one kind of protein is used with, for example, two thousand different crystal growing solutions to ascertain which ones promote crystal growth. In the specific context of crystallization apparatus that use multiple-well microplates (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,410 to Kushner et al., which is incorporated by reference herein), there remains a need for a crystallization apparatus that is fast, reliable, and easily automated, yet can also be used with manual methods. Specifically, there is a need for an apparatus that is compatible with robotic systems that dispense small volumes of sample solutions and detect the presence of very small crystals.
According to a representative embodiment, the present invention is a crystallization apparatus, as well as a method for using the apparatus, that provides a film on which to place sample solutions. In addition to the film, the apparatus can include other components on which complementary solutions can be placed, and which, together with the film, form a plurality of independent crystallization environments or sites. The apparatus and method can be adapted to perform, for example, hanging drop, sitting drop, or sandwich drop vapor diffusion crystallization. As used herein, sandwich drop refers to a drop that contacts an upper and lower surface.
An embodiment of the present invention provides a crystal forming apparatus that includes a plate and a film. The plate has a site adapted to hold a screening solution. The film is adjacent to the plate. The film seals the site and is adapted to contain a precipitant solution inside the site with an air gap between the screening solution and the precipitant solution.
In an aspect of this embodiment, the plate is a microplate and the site is a well of the microplate. A sample of screening solution can be disposed in the well and a sample of precipitant solution can be held by the film and suspended over the sample of screening solution.
In another aspect of this embodiment, the plate is a second film supported by a first support structure. The first film is supported by a second support structure. The second support structure is disposed on top of the second film. The first film is disposed on a side of the second support structure opposite the second film. The second support structure and the first film are adapted to seal the site. The second support structure is, for example, a lattice having a first through-hole, a second through-hole, and a passageway connecting the first through-hole to the second through-hole.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for forming crystals that includes depositing a screening solution into a well of a microplate, depositing a precipitant solution onto a film, and placing the film over the well such that the precipitant solution is suspended over the screening solution.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a method for forming crystals that includes depositing a screening solution onto a first film, depositing a precipitant solution onto the first film proximate to the screening solution, sealing the screening solution and the precipitant solution within a site between the first film and a second film, and providing, within the site, an air gap between the screening solution and the precipitant solution.